Sodor Stories: Even Pride
by MattGoldFF
Summary: Gordon tries to put his past relationship with caitlin behind him, but when he meets Rebecca the Sodorian Reporter, what will happen? Will sparks fly? Will there be a scandal? Read on to find out. [Humanised Gordon X Rebecca Story]
1. Chapter 1: Posh Party

**Heyo Guys,**

 **This story runs concurrent with most of my other stories. Everything other than "SODOR" Is connected to this. If you haven't any of my stories, I recommend you read the short summary at the start of "Brain and Brawn". While I try to explain everything in the story I do miss out some parts. So therefore you should give that a quick read before going into this.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Posh Party**

 _ **This Chapter Takes place at the same time as :** **Safety and Fear** **Chapter 2. If you want to see Henry and Belle's side of the story, you can read thay too. Enjoy.**_

Gordon sat in his kitchen and turned on the television. He grabbed the financed from the bar out of his bag and began fill in the details. Gordon didn't enjoy business work. But it was easy, and it payed well. He had always envisioned himself a star, But that never quite took off.

His phone began to buzz. He flipped it over, so see Henry was calling him.

"Yes Henry?"

"Hey Gordon, I'm going to this really fancy party tonight, and they wanted you to come too."

"You, Inviting me to a fancy party, Isn't it the other way around."

"Usually. Get dressed up by 5:00, I'll pick you up."

Rather than replying Gordon hung up the phone.

He sighed to himself. Something didn't seem quite right.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he tightened his yellow tie.

His dark blue suit shone slightly in the light, and his red dress shirt shone through the blue. He threw a hand through his short black hair, before grabbing his keys and heading out the front.

When he got outside he saw a limousine waiting for him. This thing just got more and more suspicious. He jumped in the limo to see Henry and Belle sitting in very fashionable clothes.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked, a sour look on his face.

"You'll see. It'll be fun." Belle chuckled.

"It's your kind of thing." Henry said.

Gordon continued to ponder what was happening. They talked about life in the limousine ass they travelled across sodor.

Eventually the limo driver opened the window between them.

"Alright you lot, this is your stop. Look your best."

As Gordon stepped out of the limo, he saw a long red carpet with loads of people and news anchors all screaming to anyone walking down the strip. Instinctively Gordon threw on a smile and played his part. Henry palmed him a sharpie as he took Belle's arm and walked down the red carpet. Before Gordon could ask what was happening, he was gone.

He walked along the carpet waving and greeting other people on the carpet. Before long a reporter from the crowd called his name out. "GORDON! Come and say a few words."

He decided to play along and talk.

"Yea sure."

"It's great to see you here, it's been a while since you've surfaced."

"Yes it has, I've been doing my own sort of thing recently." gordon said humbling.

"Can we expect any new music from you soon?"

"Not likely. I'm co-running a bar in Ffarquhar at the moment. It's called The Railyard, Check it out." He said persuasively, looking into the camera.

"Awesome, Thanks for your time Gordon."

"Pleasure." Gordon said before continuing down the red carpet.

He continued down until he heard a voice he knew too well.

"There he is! Gordon!"

"How do I know this is your doing Scott." He said turning around to his older brother.

"Hey, If I asked you wouldn't have come." Scott said putting a hand on his shoulder before dragging him to the photo section. His suit was similar to Gordon's, but royal green and without the tie. His hair was styled into a point at the top, unlike his younger brother who just had well kept hair. "Now smile for once will you."

They got heaps of photos taken before entering the main building.

After they were out of the spotlight, Scott stopped and held his brother's shoulders.

"I know you don't like these things, but I really wanted you to come to this one."

"What is this?"

"It's Sodor's Elite Comunion. It happens every leap year, and the highest of the community."

"Doesn't sound like the kind of thing you get a 'plus three' too."

"I don't, you're my plus one."

"Then what about Henry and Belle?"

"Belle's here for bravery in her fire service." Scott explained. "She didn't tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything." Gordon grumbled.

Scott just laughed. "Lighten up will you. Have some fun, even though we tricked you into coming."

"So what I can drown in your shadow?"

"You co-own one of the most popular small bars in Sodor… Make your own presence."

Scott nudged his brother before disappearing into the crowd after some women.

Gordon sighed and whispered to himself. "Oh the indignity…"

Gordon walked around the place. It was large, and fairly crowded.

As he walked around he talked to various stars. All of which were surprised to see him, as he hadn't attended any public appearance in a few years. Eventually he want to the buffet and grabbed a glass of champagne. When he finished his glass a young woman came up to him. "Hi. Are you Gordon Gresley?"

"Yes that would be me." He said extending a hand. She wore a bright yellow dress, and an orange necklace. She was of a similar height to him, and she looked in good shape.

"I'm Rebecca Oliver." She said. They began to move away from the food as rebecca struck up conversation. "So what brings you back into the spotlight."

"My brother asked me to come, He loves these sort of things."

"And you dont?"

"I hate his shadow." He said bitterly. "So Rebecca, What do you do?"

"I'm a Journalist. I try to look for the best in people. It's a habit."

"Sorry to disappoint. But there isn't much to me."

"Can't you at least let me try first."

Gordon scoffed. "Alright. Ask away then."

"What's the thing you're most proud of?"

Gordon thought about it for a while. "My Designing. I do interior design as a hobby."

"Have you designed any buildings?"  
"A few. Biggest one's been my bar though."

"The Railyard?"

Gordon was stunned she knew it.

"Yea. I go there now and again. It's quite nice."

"Oh.. Well thank you." He said unsure if he should say anything else. "How did you hear about it?"

"I had an interview with your brother, and asked what you were doing with your life, since no one had seen you in so long."

Gordon was shocked she even cared to ask, in the first place.

"Alright. I best be on my way. See you around Gordon."

"Sure. See you 'round."

As she left Gordon Thought to himself. ' _Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea.'_

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **More stuff coming soon. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Article

**Chapter 2: The Article.**

Gordon sat in his office in the bar. Him and Henry shared the office, but since Gordon did most of the work he considered the space his. He began to sort through multiple folders and files, all discussing different parts of their business. Eventually Henry came in and knocked on the door.

"Good to see you showed up." Gordon said sarcastically letting him in.

"It's 1 O'clock in the afternoon. Chill out."

Gordon went back to his work and continued sort through things before Henry dropped something on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Something I thought you'd want to see."

It was an article titled, ' _A man hidden in the shadow.'_

Gordon was confused but decided to read along.

 _"One of Sodor's biggest celebrities is by far Scott Greasley. Famous for his ongoing role as 'The Flying Scotsman' in his show 'Green is for Glory'. But there is someone who's been stuck in his shadow for years. Gordon Greasley is Scott's younger brother, and throughout his early years he has tried to establish dominance over his older brother. Staring many albums, and a few film appearances. He did not take off as much as his brother though. But now it seems as if he has his life on track now. He's opened 'The Railyard', a bar he started with his childhood friend, Henry Stanier. As a regular guest at the bar, I would personally extend you to visit. It's cozy, and has great entertainment._

 _I can't wait to see what this guy next time we meet."_

Gordon was shocked. Not only that someone had such nice things to say, but that they cared enough to write and publish a piece about him. He looked for the author, and found their name at the bottom of the peace. It was signed. ' _Written by Journalist, Rebecca Oliver.'_

Gordon found a spot on the wall for the article.

"I assume you know her?" Henry asked, as he setup his laptop.

"I met her at the party last night."

"So I guess you're happy we tricked you into going?"

"Don't push your luck." Gordon joked before going to grab a beer.

Later as they opened the bar, Gordon logged onto his computer. He opened up one of his design programs. He was trying to make a new poster for the bar to be put at railway stations, but he was stuck. The poster seemed empty, and while simplistic was a good design choice for this kind of add, It was just too bland.

Luckily for him, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here that wants to see you." James said, with a tone of surprise. Gordon grunted, it was likely some business executive or interviewer asking about his brother.

"Tell them I'm not here." He said. James smirked, before leaving.

A few seconds later he heard a second knock.

"What is it?" Gordon said getting irritated.

"Easy buddy." A woman said. Gordon turned around to see Rebecca, again in a bright yellow dress, but this one was a dull yellow but a tight fit.

"Oh, Rebecca, I thought it was some lousy salesman."

"Yea, it'll take a little more than that to keep me away." She giggled. They both smiled. Gordon didn't know what to say, so Rebecca gave him something to talk about. "Have you seen my article?"

"Yes. I was surprised to say the least."

"Well I hoped you'd like it."

"I did." Gordon said a little too fast. "I only have one question though."

"Yea?"

"Why do an article on me? You could have easily chosen my brother and posted in online for many more reviews. Unless you sat and red the article you wouldn't know I was his brother."

"That was the point, I wanted to give you the spotlight."

Gordon was still stumped. Rebecca laughed at his silliness.

"Come and get a drink you brute." She laughed before opening the door into the bar. Before following her Gordon just grunted to himself. "Oh..."

They sat down and James slid them down a few drinks.

"So, How's your job?" Gordon asked.

"Yea pretty good. I'm trying to find your old album, but I can't find a copy anywhere."

"You don't need that." He said grimly. "Why are you so obsessed with me anyway?"

"I think you're funny. And the way you get flustered when I talk to you is hilarious."

"I don't get flustered."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She was right, he was. He saw James start to snicker and Gordon almost turned red in anger. Rebecca laughed before getting out a pen and pad. She scribbled on it, and then tore the page off.

"Call me will you." She said sliding him the paper before kissing him on the cheek. She then got up and walked out giggling to herself for doing that. Gordon watched her leaved and only sighed, before putting the paper in his pocket. Henry came down the bar to him.

"She has you wrapped around her finger." James laughed.

"And what's wrong with that? Maybe this grump needs that." Henry continued. Gordon shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh the Indignity..."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Music

**Sorry for the long wait, more things coming your way soon.**

* * *

Rebecca sat in her small apartment, it was frankly too small for her, but it was still cozy. She sat at her kitchen bench, suddenly her phone began to buzz. She answered the call in her usual way.

"Hello, this is Rebecca."

"Hey it's Gordon. I found something you wanted to see."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked playfully.

"No, you'll have to come over today and find out." He scoffed.

"What time?"

"Make it five… you know where I live right?"

"Of course I do, 66 Elmher's drive Knapford. Right?"

Gordon Laughed. "I'm impressed, you really do stalk me."

Rebecca was going to protest, but he was right. She did kind of go overboard finding information about him.

"Ok maybe a little."

"See you at five."

Later as Rebecca walked up to gordons house she felt shivers in her stomach, just little ones. She knocked on the door and an eager Gordon answered the door.

"Hey,"

"Hey… What have you found?"

"Come on inside, and I'll show you." He said. He was softer than usual around her, she had noticed. At least he liked her as well.

When she came through into his small living room there was a small cardboard box on the table. One for storing things.  
"You said you were trying to find my old album." he said smiling. He opened the lid, "Well here's not just the album but all the cut songs and future album that is still unreleased."

"I thought you didn't like making music anymore.." She said confused.

"I don't like releasing it. Most of this stuff is written for the bar, but there are some other songs in there too."

"Can we have a listen?"

"Uh… why not?" He said haphazardly.

They sat and listened to song after song. There were some awesome ones, and some that were mellow. She laughed a little every time he began to hum along, although he had forgotten most of the words. She found herself cuddling up to him. She hadn't noticed, but he had. He smiled down at her before pulling a face of worry.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh…." Gordon grunted facepalming. "I forgot about dinner."

"It's alright we'll get Uber Eats, and i'll pay."

"Oh the indignity…" he muttered to himself.

"Oh shush…" She laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

They looked into eachothers eyes, and she completely forgot about the food situation. They were locked on eachother. This time Gordon leaned in and kissed her. She was stunned, but she couldn't say it wasn't the best thing in the world. When he pulled back she took a deep sigh. He laughed.

"Maybe you should pick up your phone?" He suggested.

She now only noticed she'd dropped her phone on the floor.  
"Your fault," She joked as she opened the app, "Now, what to you want to eat?"


	4. Chapter 4: Henry's Party

**Hey Guys, This chapter is a crossover with nearly every other story, If you want to see different perspectives then feel free. However some have more 'lore' reveal than others, so if it isnt explained then if will be fleshed out in detain in the next chapter of that story. Peace out, hope you enjoy, im so tired...**

* * *

Gordon and Rebecca had decided to show up early, as Gordon did co-own the bar, the felt as though they should help setup.

"Hey! You're early, I only just started setting up."

"We know, that's why we're here."

Rebecca helped hang the bunting and other decorations as Gordon restocked the bar.

"So I see you two are a thing now."

"Yep, you can stop teasing."

"Oh no, the teasing has just started."

"Oh…" Gordon grunted. Henry just laughed. "Where's Belle?"

"Grabbing the catering. She'll be here soon."

"So what's the big news you mentioned?"

"I'll say once everyone gets here."

Gordon had a feeling he knew what it was, but he wanted to make sure, it was a crazy thought after all.

Later as people started to come in Rebecca fixing up the catering that Belle had brought it when she heard someone call her name.

"Hi, Are you rebecca Oliver?"

She turned around to see Thomas with a Date of his. Obvious because they were holding hands.

"Yes that would be me, Thomas right?"

"Yes actually, I read a lot of your celebrity analyses for school studies."

"You sound so smart when you say that thomas." His date prodded.

"I'm not, she did most of my work." He replied. "So what brings you here? A story?"

"No, actually a date, Me and Gordon are dating currently."  
Thomas was gobsmacked.

"That's Great." The girl said. "I'm Ashima by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Rebecca said cheerfully. Before long gordon walked up.  
"Look who it is! Little thomas." He said ruffing thomas' hair.

"I'm only 3 years younger than you." Thomas grumbled.

"And a whole foot shorter too."

"Easy Gordon." Rebecca said prodding him in the stomach.

"It's alright." Thomas protested. "I know he'd risk his life for me."

"You mean I HAVE risked my life for you. Remember when i pulled you out of that abandoned mine you trespassed in."

"That you did."  
"So what lead you and henry to start this bar?" Ashima Asked.

"Touchy Subject." Thomas muttered.

"Oh sorry i didn't-"

"It's fine ashima. I'm sure thomas will tell you another time." Gordon said, a tear welling up in his eye. "Excuse me."

He walked away to the bathroom, but rebecca stayed.  
"Rough Story." Rebecca whispered.

"How would you know that? Gordons not usually one to open up."

"She stalks him." Henry said entering the conversation.

"I don't stalk him."

"Oh hoh. You're funny."

"Ok maybe i have stalked him, I don't anymore obviously."  
"She knows him better than she knows himself."

"Speaking of him, I should go check on him." She said leaving the conversation.

She knocked on the staff bathroom.

"Who is it?" Gordon Grumbled.

"It's me, can I come in?"

He unlocked the door and she came in. He was composing himself. He werally bent over the sink as he tried to hold himself together. Rebecca gently pulled him into a hug. He gripped her tightly. They both knew what eachother were thinking, so they didn't say a word.

Eventually gordon had composed himself and they returned to the party. Before long Henry and Belle got up to make their announcement.

"Hey Everyone!" Belle started.

"We're so glad that you could come today. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"But you're likely wondering what our news is. So we thought we'd tell you all at once."

"Were having a child!" They said together. Everyone was overwhelmed with joy. The room filled with applause and cheering.

"Thank you Guys! Enjoy yourselves."

Immediately Gordon ran up to Henry, completely overwhelmed.

"Come here buddy. Congrats man." He said as he squeezed him.

"I dont think i've ever seen you so worked up."

"Yea, well blame yourself."

After that Gordon walked around and he saw James.

"James." Gordon greeted in his 'usual' bitter tone.

"Hey Gordo."

"So what's up with you and edward?"

"It's complicated-"

"No it isn't. Henry texted me what happened… And you know I don't like being brushed off."

"It is complicated, you wouldn't know, you've got a someone who stalked you and looked into every aspect of your life."

"So did you. It was obvious he always liked you."

James bit his lip.

"I wish it were easy. I wish that i was just sick of it, or there was an actual reason, but there isn't, and i don't know what I'm going to do."  
"If you care, prove it to him.

"He knows i care-"

"No he doesn't, you slept with a woman he broke up with because he was gay for you… He's going to need some convincing."

"Why do i always get the raw deal?" James asked, becoming infuriated.

"What?" Gordon asked, utterly confused.

"I feel like this group wants to toss me out and belittle me as much as possible."

"Its because you keep doing things that make us want to."

Gordon then walked away, leaving james with mixed emotions.

At this point Gordon was sick of his shit. As he walked away scott bumped into him.

"Gordon! Just who i was looking for."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Henry Invited me, I came to pay the debt i owe him."  
"Debt for what?"  
"Helping me get in contact with you."

"Pah," Gordon palmed.

"It's true, and I'm glad you'll talk to me know. It saddens me i don't get to come to your birthday or anything."

"I always hated you, for the things you did, for the things you said."

"I know… And I'm trying to fix all of that now. If you'll let me."

Scott extended a hand. Gordon hesitated, but before he could refuse, Rebecca came up and nudged him.

"He does love you, You should hear how he speaks of you when you aren't around."

"Fine." Gordon said bitterly as he shook his brothers hand.

Scott smiled and grabbed his brother in a big hug. For once Gordon hugged him back, and meant it.

* * *

 **Hey! If you guys want a timeline for my series, including some of the backstory and 'season 1' info, you can find it here:** **drawings/d/1q-_a6K7zOX5CNQFFxjUYC4mhLLkogQnvQXWKrLUjB3o/edit?usp=sharing**

 **Anyways, Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Night

_Gordon and Henry sat downstairs playing some classic arcade games on their Tv. As they were playing they heard a stampede of footsteps coming their way._

" _My Turn Gordon!" Thomas squealed._

" _Pah." Gordon said. "You still have 10 minutes."_

 _Henry happily handed over the controller to percy. "You said that half an hour ago." Henry stated._

" _Oh…" Gordon grunted. He gave up the controller to thomas who was overly excited. "Where's Caitlin when we need her?"_

" _Hey! No girls policy, remember?" Henry said._

" _Ha, I guess you're-"_

 _They were interrupted by a loud sound that made them all jump, followed by another smaller thud._

" _William? Are you alright?" Henry's mother yelled from far away._

 _The four children were scared so they ventured towards the stairs to see what the matter was. Just as they got to the stairs they heard a blood curdling scream from Henry's mother._

 _Henry ran up the stairs but before Percy and Thomas follow him Gordon pulled them back, they looked at him with faces of worry.  
_ " _It's not safe, Stay with me." He said. His serious tone conceived the two boys to stay with him. He Held them tight at the bottom of the stairs.  
_ " _DAD!?" Henry Yelled from upstairs._

 _Gordon didnt know for sure what had happened, But he was pretty sure. Percy began to cry, but Gordon only held them tighter, though he began to cry himself._

Gordon woke in a sweat. He hadn't thought about that day for a long time, especially in that much detail. He got out of bed and stood by the window. He was only in his boxers, but it was late at night, it wasn't like anyone was going to see him. He felt someone gently hold him from behind.

"What's bothering you?" Rebecca asked softly.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"You jumped out of bed at two in the morning in a cold sweat. You can tell me."  
"It was about Henry's Father."

"The day he died, I read the police report."  
"You weren't there." He said bitterly. He instantly felt guilty for his tone. "Sorry I-"  
"No, I understand." She objected. She moved so she was in front of him and held him again. This time he rested his head on her shoulders. He didn't cry, he just held her tightly.

"I don't know what i'd do without you." Gordon Muttered.

"Me neither." She said. "I have been obsessed with you for a long time." She blushed. Gordon's somber mood whisked away with one deep sigh.

"It isn't often you find someone obsessed with you before you've met them." He chuckled.

"Well I'm Special."

They both went back to bed and slowly drifted off.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Sorry this chapter is short, there's a big one coming up, a sleepover at Henry's house.**

 **Posting these back to back, so hope you enjoy. _READ ON_**


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted House

Gordon Sat at his kitchen bench and began to type up some of the finances in opening a sister bar in Vicarstown. It was a smart move, most from Vicarstown want to visit the Railyard but it's just too far away, so they stay home instead. So the market is there.

Before he could think anymore he got a call from Henry. He picked up the phone cheerily.

"Hey Henry! If it's about the vicarstown idea, I'm just working on it now."  
The line was quiet, followed by a quiet. "No."

It was henry, but he sounded weak.  
"Are you alright Henry."

"No, Dad's back."

Gordon's concern grew. "Henry, your dad isn't coming back."  
"But I saw him. He's Haunting me."

"Henry, we've talked about this, there's no such thing as ghosts."  
"I Know what I saw Gordon. Don't quit on me now."

Gordon had not heard henry sound this desperate and broken for years.

"Alright, how about I stay over a few nights, just like we used to."

"O.. Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon bud."

Gordon hung up the phone and shut his laptop. This was serious.

When Gordon arrived it was later in the afternoon. He rang the doorbell and Edward Opened the door.

"Hey Gordon."  
"Edward, how's things?"

"Shit, but I think Henry's having a harder time."  
"Understandable."

As they walked into the home Percy was grabbing his things.

"Percy." Gordon Acknowledged.

"Oh hey." He said. "I'm glad you decided to stay the night, I'm heading out."

"Is it as bad as old times?" Gordon asked as percy grabbed his keys.

"I think so."

Later on after dinner gordon washed up the dishes. Henry did look panicked but it looked reasonable. But then he came into the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

"What are you doing?" Gordon Asked.

"Coffee." Henry replied.

"It's ten o'clock, you never sleep if you have coffee now."

"I can't sleep." Henry said, the panic beginning to show.

"You have to sleep Henry."  
"I dont want too."

"Remember what the doctor said back in the day, you need sleep or it will get worse."

"I can't end up like him, I have to face my fears."  
"You'll end up like him if you live off coffee." Gordon said. He gently placed his hands on his friends shoulders. "Here, how about I sleep in your room, just like we used to."

Henry didn't say anything but he nodded and went to grab the pillows.

As they set up for the night, Belle brought up Warm milk, to try and ease him into sleep. Gordon Smilled. He was glad henry found someone who loved him for who he is. And looked after him. He knew she was struggling with the whole ordeal. A month pregnant and her to be husband is having a Mental Breakdown. Although with all that she kept strong, it was probably her job as a firefighter that let her keep cool so well. Henry rolled up into the covers. He looked belle in the face, a sad look appearing.

"I'm Scared Belle." He whimpered.

"It's alright, We're here, We won't let him come anywhere close."

Henry Looked at her, and then to Gordon who tried to give him a comforting smile. Eventually he rolled over and began to snore lightly, a sign he had fallen asleep. Both Gordon and Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long has he been like this?" Gordon asked.

"I noticed him acting strange a few days ago, I just thought it was the prospect of fatherhood sinking in for him, but this… This is something else entirely." She said. "Percy said this happened before."

"It did. He would barely remember, but I do." he said. Belle gave him a look to continue, and so he did. "When Henry Lost his father, he broke. Bad. I'm talking Crying during class, uncontrollable fears of everything. The rain fear I told you about was part of that. But he also thought he could see ghosts. Especially his Father's."

"How long did it last?"  
"The Ghost thing, a few weeks maybe… Doctor fixed that one pretty quick, but him being super paranoid took a few years. I don't think he ever quite went back to being normal." Gordon stopped talking, Belle soaked in the information, but gordons focus shifted. "What about you, Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine." She said.

"Are you sure? I'm more worried for you than him at the moment."

"What, Why?"

"If you crack, everything will fall apart… You're an expecting mother, being worried sick is the last thing you need right now."

"I Know, but it's what i signed up for, dealing with this hunk of junk." She joked. Gordon smilled.

"Well we should sleep as well."

"Couldn't agree more."

Gordon woke to the sound of clatter downstairs. It was still night.

He checked his phone. 03:28. Something wasn't right. He got up and went to investigate. As he went down the stairs into the kitchen he thought he saw a figure in the corner of his eye. When he looked, there was no-one there.

"Percy? Edward?"

There was no reply.

The kitchen light was the only one in the house on, as he walked in he found some cords missing. As he walked passed the halfway another figure appeared in the living room. Gordon stopped and looked.

"Who's There?!"

This time there was someone.

Gordon couldn't see much of them but they were definitely there.

This time the person ran at him. As he passed the window, gordon saw the moonlight shine of the knife he was holding.

He quickly grabbed the nearest thing, which was a cooking tray.

As the man came into view Gordon hit him in the face with the tray and then held it defensively. The man was in all black clothes with a mask and a backpack. The man stabbed at the tray but the hilt of the knife got caught before the blade stabbed Gordon. Gordon simply through the tray away getting rid of the knife. He put his fists up and positioned himself between the man and the kitchen knives. This man wasn't going without a fight. The two men began to exchange blows, occasionally throwing any object they could get their hands on.

Eventually belle made her way down the stairs and saw the ruckus. "What the hell?!"

As the man in black turned around to face belle, Gordon threw a massive punch to the back pushing him towards Belle. Before he could get his bearings she kicked him back towards Gordon. With one move, He picked up the man by the back over his head and slammed him into the ground.

"I'll call the cops." Belle said as she went to the phone.

Gordons attention snapped as he saw the man stumble off the floor and run for the door. Gordon chased after him, and just before the man got to the street Gordon grabbed his backpack strap and slammed him into the pavement. This time gordon rolled the man over and placed one knee on his back.

"You aren't going anywhere." He Said Bitterly as the man tried to squirm free.

Eventually the Police Arrived and took the man away. They Gave their statements and eventually went back to bed. When they both got up to the bedroom they say Henry still fast Asleep and smiled to themselves, Live had gotten easier.

* * *

 **Hey Fellas, Hope you enjoyed this, I had a great time writing it. Productivity is slowing a little because of school, but im trying to keep up.**


	7. Beach Holiday: Section 1: The Trip?

**_Tropical Holiday_**

 ** _Section 1: The Trip?_**

"Where on earth did you get this?" Henry asked.

"I rented it."

The two men sat looking at the large minibus that would take them around their destination.  
"And the house is scotts?"

"Yea,"

"Why the hell does he have a 6 bedroom house he doesnt use."

"Because he's a millionaire he can do what he wants."

"True… Since you're driving did you want a coffee before everyone gets here?" Henry asked.  
"Yea sure." Gordon replied.

Later everyone showed up. Gordon fixed the van so they could pack their cases better. He then exited the bus to get some fresh air. "Double seats are for sitting, but your big bags in the single chairs on the right." Gordon directed.

"Oh Whiff, I don't know if there will be an extra bed for you, but we can put some stuff on a couch for you."

"He won't need an extra bed." Henry explained.

Gordon looked at Henry in confusion, but once he saw his smug face it hit him.

"Ah… Righto then." He said with a wink. He got back in, and Rebecca sat next to him, right up the front.

"How long has it been since you've driven a bus?"

"Ask yourself you know more about me then I do."  
"Since 1996,"

"Yep." He said, again amazed how much she cared.  
"God i've gotta stop spilling how much i stalked you."

"I don't know, I think it's cute."

"Of course you would, you like anything to do with you."  
"Hey!"  
They both laughed at the remark. He waited for everyone to get on and settled as he setup the google map.

"Alright seatbelts on?" He asked.

"Yep!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, Minibus Coming throuuuugh!"

Everyone laughed as they set on their way.

"So where are we off to?" Rebecca asked.  
"Scott has a mansion on the peninsula he's not using, so I asked if we could stay for a few weeks."

"See, rekindling it with your brother was worth it."  
Gordons face dropped.

"Don't push it." He groaned.

She laughed and they kept driving along, watching the coast out the left, and the fields on the right.

"Its beautiful." Rebecca said.

"Just like you." He replied.

"Smooth…" She chuckled.


	8. Beach Holiday: Section 2: Accommodation

Author's Note: Where the hell have I been you ask? Suffering from mad writers block. I'm so sorry to those who regularrly read my stories for my crappy upload schedule, but there's a few parts to come. After this holiday, i want to have another time jump. Mabye a year or so. Just as the story is a bit drawn out as of late. I also want to introduce some new characters im supprised i havent added yet, like Harold the Hellecopter, and Lady...(Although i dont know how im going to add her in.)

Anyways, look out in the 1-2 month time frame as I "should" have everything planned out by then.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The gate slid open and the minibus drove right up to the front door. The place was large, two stories tall, windows facing the town and the ocean. They all slowly got their bags out of the van and Gordon grabbed the keys.

"Ready?" He asked energetically.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

He slid the key in and twisted.

The door opened to reveal a large room, with a pool table sofas and a large window overlooking the clear blue ocean. Outside there was a pool overlooking the view, and a large kitchen and dining area.

As everyone ran off to put their things away gordon and henry stood agape looking out the window.

"Your brother has this house, and he doesn't live here?"

"Yeah… Apparently."  
"Sometimes i wish i was that rich,"  
"You're telling me?"

The two friends laughed.

"How's the nursery coming along."  
"Yea good. We can't decide whether to paint it lime or kiwi green."

"Isn't that the same thing?"  
"LIME HAS MORE WHITE!" Belle yelled from the other side of the house.

"So she says." Henry chuckled.

"How are you?" Gordon prodded as they walked outside onto the veranda.

"Feeling better." He said quietly. "You know the nursery is in the old office right?"

"No i didn't… But it's good, get rid of the sad with some joy."  
"Yea. That's the plan."  
The two looked at eachother, before Gordon extended a Hug.

"Dude you squeeze too much."

"You can take it. You're a hunk of muscle yourself."  
"Pah."


	9. SEASON 3: Where to find it

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I'm not dead. And i Have good and bad news.**

 **Make sure you read both!** _(Don't want you getting the wrong idea)_

 **The BAD news is:**

This and all of my other stories are going to 'drop off' here, I'm sorry if you guys were enjoying the beach holiday arc, but i dont like it and i cant bring myself to finish it. And i dont want you guys to have some really shitty ending. Better no end in my opinion.

 **The GOOD new is:**

I'm about to start Season 3 of my Thomas Storyline. However these are all going to be in one story rather than split into five.

Why's that?

It's a nightmare to write, I love the different accounts of things, but i have 8 unfinished documents, with vastly different amount of chapters.

But good thing is now you will get:

\- Longer Chapters with more characters in.

\- Involve New chatacter's I havent introduced yet.

\- Have a slightly better upload rate, As i can write about the characters and story I want. (Once a Month...Mabye...Dont hold me to it)

However I have to be honest... I've been writing heaps of other content. A potential screenplay for my schools next production, My Novel. And Y11 Homework and exams. And the fact that, While your support by reading the chapters and reviewing is great. I love all it =). My "First season" if you will is still a picking point that people use against me, and motevation to write theses stories is kind of slipping.

However i want to make you all happy, and i enjoy fleshing out this universe.

 **Thanks for reading all of this.**

 **You can find the new Season Here:** _s/13361631/1/The-Steam-Team-Tales-Season-3_

 **Thank you and happy reading =)**


End file.
